no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Me Mum (TV Series)
Me Mum was created by TheJasbre202 on February 13, 2017. The show will be rated TV-14 due to sexyness and being awesome. Crew Main TheJasbre202 - Creator, Executive Producer, Head-Writer, Director, Title Card Maker Freelance & Guest TBD Series Plot The show revolves around a kid named Tawmee with his mommy, Chad. Season 2 revolved around Chad eating at McDonalds for 30 days parodying the documentary movie, Supersize Me. Season 3 goes back to the normal style of episodes. Series Overview Episode Guide Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Me Mum Season 1 (2017) This season will have 8 episodes. #"Me Mum Picks Berries" - Tawmee and Chad go to Chad's ex-boyfriend's house and trash the place up! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Feb 14, 2017) #"Little Junny" - Junny wants to meet Tawmee and then has a crush on his mom, Chad! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Feb 21, 2017) #"Dem Carz, Dey Cwazy" - As Tawmee and Chad are going to their campsite, their car breaks down! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Feb 28, 2017) #"Save the Rainforest" - Tawmee and Chad start going out to save the rainforest, yet they start to hate it. (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Mar 7, 2017) #"Me Mum Smokes Kush" - Tawmee gets weed! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Mar 14, 2017) #"Prank Calls" - Chad prank calls Pizza Huts! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Mar 21, 2017) #"School Sucks" - Tawmee is suspended from school after using a swear word. (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: Mar 28, 2017) #"Plumbing the Toilet" - Tawmee and Chad need to clog the toilet if they ever want to use it again! (Written & Directed by Your Mom | Airing: Apr 4, 2017) Season 2: Supersize Me Mum (2017) This season was announced on February 17, 2017. This season will have 8 episodes, each parodying the movie, "Supersize Me". #"Day 1-5" - Chad eats at McDonalds for 5 days in a row, and gets fatter. (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: April 18, 2017) #"Day 6-10" - Chad starts drinking milkshakes, and ends up in the hospital! (Written & Directed by TheJasbre202 | Airing: April 25, 2017) #"Day 11-15" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: May 2, 2017) #"Day 16-20" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: May 9, 2017) #"Day 21-25" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: May 16, 2017) #"Day 26-30" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: May 23, 2017) #"Day 31 and Aftermath" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: May 30, 2017) #"Reaction" - (Written & Directed by ? | Airing: June 6, 2017) Season 3 (2017-18) This season was announced on March 13, 2017. This season will have 18 episodes, and possibly the final season due to TheJasbre202's announcement. #"Phone Catch" - Tawmee and Junny play Phone Catch with Chad's phone. (which is full of Porn!) (Written & Directed by Your Mom | Airing: June 13, 2017) #"TBD" - TBD Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Me Mum Category:2017 Category:TV Shows